Our Sexy Honeymoon
by Red Dragonette
Summary: A Will Wedgewood x Reader story, you two spend a naughty night at a Hawaii Hotel. It's also on my SilverBeastLaguz tumblr account titled "Wonder Red x Reader".


About 4 months ago, you were a 5th grade teacher at Blossom City Elementary School who lived as a single woman until the day you met Will Wedgewood. He may have looked nerdy in appearance, but he was totally a gentleman in personality. You started out as friends until you guys developed a romantic relationship. For three months, you two hung out at the teacher's lounge to discuss how your students were doing and what went on in your classes, you went on dates, and even talked to each other on the phone and social media. Eventually, you got married, which you considered to be the biggest day of your life.

Now you were on a honeymoon in Hawaii and are staying at the inn tonight. At the bedroom, you looked at the many wedding photos and reminiscent about the past. One of them was when you and will kissed after the justice of peace asked if you would always love, comfort, honor and keep each other forever. You were dressed in the loveliest white gown ever that was decorated with white roses. Will was dressed in sleek black tuxedo with a red rose on the side of his chest.

The next photo was of Will's friend from Los Angeles, Eliot Hooker, who was the best man in that wedding. He and Will were in the photo together looking like best buds. The third photo was a group picture of you, Will, your families and your friends, including Will's foreign ones: Mariana Kretzulesco, Jean-Sébastien Renault, Ivan Istochnikov, Momoe Byakkoin, and Krishna Ramanujan. The last person didn't bother to look at the camera as he kept playing his game as usual. The final photo was of the wedding cake. You remembered eating a slice of that deliciously sweet dessert.

You put away the photos back into the album and thought about the future. Perhaps one day you'll have a photo with you, Will, and your child on it. Speaking of child, you suddenly decided that you wanted one. But to do that, you needed to have sex with him. You turned to the other side of the double bed you were sitting on to see your husband looking at you. He had been doing his favorite hobby, crossword puzzles a second ago, but now he seemed to looked nervous and you wondered why. Will asked, **"Um (your name), c-can I talk t-to you?"**

You curiously asked,**"What is it, Will?"**

The man looked away out shyness and said to you, **"Do you know how a man loves a woman so much that he... uh... wants to..."**

Your quick intuition realized where this was going and you were quite happy about it. **"Have sex and make a baby?"** you asked. You knew that he always wanted to have a child someday and he always had a love for children. Plus, you noticed an answer in one of the line of letter boxes reading "FAMILY". That word in the crossword puzzle must have motivated him into wanting to procreate.

Will looked back at you a bit surprised and said,**"Uh.. yes. H-how did you know?"**

You answered with a smile, **"Because I was thinking the same thing, too. Yes, I want to do it. I want you to get inside me and pound me."**

Your husband blushed a pinkish-red on his face and said, **"R-r-right, l-l-let's get this underway."**

You grinned at him and said, **"Sure thing, my love!" **Then the undressing start. Both of you took off your clothes at the same time. Will took his eyeglasses off first and laid them on the dresser. Then he removed his red sweater vest before he took off his white &amp; black top next. His bare chest was exposed, showing his sexy 6-pack abs like you saw at your beach vacation. You always wondered how Will got them since he didn't look like the type to exercise.

After you took off your shirt and your jeans, Will took his pants and now you two were in your undergarments. This time, you decided you wanted to finish this up in a different way. So as Will touched his underwear, you placed a hand on his to stop him and suggested, **"Let's strip each other, Willy." **He mouthed a "sure" and brought his hands over to your bra strap. After unbuckling it, he took off your bra and exposed your beauties. Amazed at having the first sight of a woman's breasts in real life, Will stared agape at him as his cheeks blushed. Seeing his reaction, you did a sexy pose putting your chest out and your arm over your back with a hand on hip as you flirted, **"Like what you see?"**

After getting some of his composure back, your husband smiled and answered, **"Yes! Yes, I do. Your melons are, I mean your breasts are, um your boobies..."** Embarrassed from trying to find the right clean words to describe you, he gave up and said, **"Ah screw it. What I'm saying is that they're beautiful!"**

Feeling charmed by the comment, you beamed, **"Aww, thanks Will! Want to come over and rub them for me?"**

Will chuckled and said, **"Don't mind if I do."** You turned your back to him and he approached you from behind. He placed his hands on your boobs and brought your back to his chest. As he began to massage your breasts in circular motions, he sat his head on your shoulder and tapped it gently against yours. You turned your head to give him your attention, which he took advantage of by crashing his mouth against yours to kiss.

Then as you both make out, your husband moved one of his hands down to your underwear and slowly stripped it down to leave your privates bare and defenseless. He got the urge to touch your clitoris and immediately acted upon it. You felt aroused by Will's touches and felt like moaning in response. Soon you felt something poking your butt and you knew what it was. Will broke the kiss and pulled away from you. **"Let's take this on the bed,"** he said.

After you nodded, you and your hubby got onto your love nest and he pulled off his last piece of clothing. Will's cock wasn't fully erect yet, but a sexual cooperation can help make it happen. You lied down on your pillow and beckoned the man to come onto you. As commanded, Will got on top of you with his arms wrapped around you like you were his possession and brought his head down to resume the kiss, this time with a tongue added. He went inside your mouth and slide his tongue around yours. You immediately returned the favor and have your tongues danced with each other. Your husband affectionately stroked your head from the top to the back. Then he put his hand back on your clit and rubbed his fingers around to stimulate it. The feeling was good like you were being tickled softly. Wanting to pleasure him back, you reached for his cock and started a handjob on it. In a need for air, Will broke the kiss and withdrew his head back. He looked into your eyes and made a toothy smile at you. After a while of touching each other, Will's breathing got a little bit faster and deeper in arousal and now his penis was fully erect in both length and hardness. Within seconds, he ejaculated pre-cum onto the bed and got a bit of it on your hand. Your breathing was also the same way as his, while your vagina moistened signaling that you were ready for the big shot. In an sultry voice, you begged, **"Will, I'm ready! I need you in me now."**

The man was all the more happy to give you what you wanted, but first, **"Spread your legs for me."** After you did as told, he positioned himself and inserted his cock into the entrance of your vagina. Then Will gave you a small warning, **"Brace yourself. This might hurt a bit."** After you got prepared for the loss of your virginity, Will rammed his cock in and broke your hymen. You winced in pain from the sting you felt inside you. Feeling concerned, your husband asked, **"Are you alright, (your name)?"**

The sting quickly died out as you answered, **"Yeah, I'm fine. Just keep going."** So then Will started having sex with you, thrusting in and out of you at a slow pace so that your pussy will get used to being filled. The sensation was pleasurable and it kept getting better as your husband gradually increased his pace over time. First, your breathing went the same way it did when you were being fingered. Then, you started moaning as you felt a tight knot in your belly. As you got closer to your climax, the sensation started to go overboard and cause you to squirm by moving your head around. It was painful, but you weren't going to let that stop you. You were going to keep on taking these hits until the end.

But you weren't the only one affected by it. Will had a stressed look on his face with a blush and he was moaning, too. Not once slowing down his pace, he moaned, **"(your name), I... I think I'm going to have an orgasm."**

**"Keep going, Will! I want your seed inside me!"** you told him.

So then he continued on and on until he reached his climax. At this point, he let out a loud groan as he made one final thrust all the way inside and filled you with his semen. Now your and his breathing started to slow down. Will stole a kiss from you and said, **"That was wonderful!"**

**"Agreed,"** you responded with a smile. Then Will pulled out of you and you both put on back your undergarments with pajamas over them. You all went under the blanket and laid your heads on the pillows.

Your husband said to you, **"(Your name), I hope our child looks a lot like you. Pretty eyes and every beautiful thing about you."**

You felt flattered by his wishful comment. He must really love you this much if he wanted a younger replica of yourself. But what if the baby turned out different? **"Aww Will, that's great! But what if our baby looks like you? You'll still love them just the same, right?"**

**"Of course,"** he said. **"They're still family and they're just as precious to me as you are."** He caressed your face as he said that. **"Well good night, (your name). I'll see you in the morning."** Then the you turned off the lamp and you both went to sleep cuddled in each other's arms.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I was originally going to have Red be more like an omega male, but after the proof-reading by Feathery-Wings on Deviant Art, I had to rewrite our hero into a beta male in bed. Since this is my first character x reader story, tell me what you guys think about it. Next time, I'm doing a Reader x Blue story, but only after I do my Secret Valentine gift art.


End file.
